


Baby Shark

by Secret_H



Series: Don't We All [4]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Neglect, Childhood, Corruption, Dehumanization, Dialogue Light, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Isolation, Jon is still having a bad time, Kid Fic, M/M, Neglect, No Dialogue, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Teach You Children How to Crime, Vampire Family, Vampires, Well the is one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_H/pseuds/Secret_H
Summary: All things said and done, Quincey would say that he was having a pretty good childhood.This is not awell-informedobservation on his part, but would you rather he be miserable?
Relationships: Dracula & Quincey Harker, Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker & Quincey Harker, Mina Harker & Quincey Harker
Series: Don't We All [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595470
Kudos: 22





	Baby Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a low down, no good kid fic, about a child who either doesn't know how bad his situation is, or takes a bit more after his father(?) than the caregivers in his life would like to think.

Dracula largely perceived children as little animals. Not just that, but incredibly weak ones; entirely incapable of defending themselves. The thought that he had once been as such filled him with contempt. Just as well that he no recollection of such a time. He had never understood the reaction of the parents of the easily culled herd. Ordinarily meek and defensive, there were those that had lost children who would make their way to his castle, pounding on his doors for their little beasts back. Dracula had not even always been the one to have taken them. Transylvania was treacherous and children were weak, little animals. 

Quincey was as well, and for much longer than the Count assumed was normally the case. It had taken years for him to gain all of his teeth: eight incisors, six canines, eight premolars, and twelve molars. Having a child in one’s life consisted of a surprising amount of counting: Fingers, toes, centimeters, and an unending sequence of birthdays. 

Children needed constant attention as to not accidently kill themselves, and Jonathan was the only person constantly available, when he wasn’t locked up. Jonathon and Quincey were close. Perhaps not as much as they could be, however Jon wanted. By the time Quincey had gained an interest in speaking, Jon’s main method of communication had become expressive smiles and soft sighs, using his words only when he needed impress upon the listener how serious he was. 

Quincey did not mind. He loved his father’s muted Sweetling. The one he saw the most, who touched him the most, the one who most consistently remembered to feed him. His father’s Sweetling very much deserved the name. A soft presence in a castle made of stone. Sometimes, Quincey thought of his father’s Sweetling as his mother. It seemed logical or at least that’s how the books usually presented it. A father and a mother. Sweetling seemed like how a mother was supposed to be, but he had never said it out loud, not after the devastated reaction he had received the first time. 

Quincey did not like the thought that he had hurt Sweetling who would occasionally clutch him close when there was no one else in the castle and whisper to him the words that were meant only for his father. It was very nice, and he couldn’t ask for more. Quincey knew it was dangerous, a transgression that would get Sweetling sequestered away. It was upsetting when Sweetling disappeared, sometimes for days, sometimes for weeks. 

In those instances, the wife Mina was around more steadily. Mina was also nice. She spoke quite clearly exactly what was on her mind. She listened to Quincey, always interested in what he had to say, and then responded with her own opinions. She brought home games, books and all sorts of interesting things. Quincey wished she was around more. He thinks he remember her being around more. But then again, given the chance, he would probably leave the castle as often as possible. 

He would come back, of course for, this tomb-quiet architecture was his home, and where else were there people who would care for him. Still, there was a whole world out there and Quincey wanted to see it all, wanted to take everything until he had his fill. Mina said he could when he was bigger, but he had been little for so long. 

Even the three brides had mention so on the occasion, and they rarely interacted with him. They never watched him, never fed him, never spoke to him. One of them, the dark one, had once taken a look at him and asked his father, “How long will it remain a babe?” 

Quincey was not a baby. He had all of his teeth. He could read and count. He had impressed his father, on one of the rare nights the lord had taken him into town, with fast he could move, the different shapes he could take, and how clean his bite was. Plus, Quincey had been keeping track every time the snows fell, and he had gained five whole centimeters in as many cycles. Slowly but sure, he was growing. 

In some ways, he didn’t mind the wait. He didn’t mind his life. He had his father’s Sweetling, the wife Mina, his books, his father himself, the sun, the moon, and a future of endless possibility.

Quincey had all the time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, who knows where I was going with his. I was just on a roll today and am apparently avoiding finishing fics I need to get back to by writing other fics.
> 
> Jonathan is tryin his best to raise an okay-functioning child, but he seems to missing some key points of data.  
> Can you imagine being made into an immortal creature of the night , and then its just unnegotiated 24/7 D/s relationship, Kid of questionable paternity, Working out someone's daddy issues through kink, family drama, social isolation, but like forever.


End file.
